


Sterek; One Shot collection

by Sexhobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexhobrien/pseuds/Sexhobrien
Summary: I recently started to get more interested in writing, but i don’t feel like starting out making one story, that lasts 50 chapters, so started writing One Shots. I’m still not that good at it, I never wrote anything like it before,  but I’ll post them all here and on my Wattpad, which has the same username.Follow my Instagram, which is my main social media, it’s @sexhobrien there too. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Always in love

EDITED*

 

Derek never thought he could love again. All his life, everyone he had loved either got hurt or hurt him, and everything he loved was taken away from him.  
He gave up on love completely when Kate burned down his family's house, which lead to the death of them all. The only ones left standing are himself, along with his uncle, Peter, who was not the best company, and sister, Cora, who moved to San Francisco 

After the loss of most of his pack. His pack who had become his life, his family. Only Isaac left standing, who was now more part of Scott's pack, than his.   
He didn't know if he could stay in that town anymore. This town never brought anything good into his life. All he really wanted was to leave. But he remember something his mother had made him promise once, and it was a promise that Derek didn’t want to break.

Derek wasn't very old when his mother had said this to him. She told him that, no matter how hard it would get, no matter how long it would take, no matter who was in the way, to always protect Beacon Hills and it's people. Always. No exceptions. And Derek had nodded and hugged his mother, and then mumbled a small "I promise". He promised to protect this city with his life, so thats what he's going to do.

 

—————

When things started to happen to Stiles, something awoke in Derek. Something he didn't know was still there. Something he thought had left him the second Kate had betrayed him. Love. 

When he saw Stiles turn into something that he definitely wasn’t. A creature that was anything Stiles wasn’t. it was painful to watch. He did everything he could to protect him. to keep him safe.But he failed.

Scott, Peter and Lydia managed to get the real Stiles back, to have their Stiles, separated from the Nogitsune’s clone of him. But he was still not the same. He was hurt, he was weak and he was dying. Slowly, but Dying. Realizing that broke Derek a little inside. His Stiles was dying.

Allison died. No, Allison was killed by The Oni killed her. Her life was taken away in front of her first love, and her true love. And Derek wasn't there.   
She died in Scott's arms. Her father had to watch his daughter die, and couldn't do anything about it. 

 

Aiden was killed too. Later that night. It was the Oni too. They took two of their best friends away. Two members of the pack. The pack that Derek wasn't part of, but cares about. And no matter how sad Derek was, all he could think of was Stiles. About Stiles not being okay.

The Nogitsune was ‘killed’, or he was turned into a wolf by Scott, which ‘killed’ him. Stiles passed out right after, which gave the whole pack, and Derek a scare for their life. But when he woke up, he was okay. He still looked like he was dying, but that didn't worry Derek one bit, since Stiles wassail human, meaning he wouldn't heal the way he would, it would take time. He just needed time.  
When the Oni had disappeared again, and the Nogitsune was gone, Stiles went with Kira and her mom, something about that being the safest place he could be. And even though Derek wanted to protest, he had to agree. Cause Derek couldn't keep him safe.

Derek realized something after this. He realized that what he felt towards Stiles, it wasn't just the kind of love you feel towards a friend of a family member. He was in love with him.

He called Stiles, hoping he'd pick up. Derek never called anyone really, he absolutely hated talking over the phone. But Stiles did pick up. Derek asked him to meet him at the school, in the boys locker room.

The boys locker roomDerek's safe place, and it had been since he was a kid. He would always go there when he needed to clear his head. 

When was Stiles showed up, he still looked like he was dying, but Derek didn't expect anything else.

All Derek could really focus on was the fact that he was going to tell Stiles. He was actually going to share his feelings. something that Derek was never good at, even before the fire. Feelings had never been his thing, especially not to share. but he was going to tell Stiles that he loves him. That he's in love with him. And it made Derek happy, but at the same time, he was very scared too. He had never done anything like it, and never thought he would, but here he is.

He didn't need Stiles to feel the same way, of course he'd prefer if he did, but he didn't need to. Derek just needed to tell him, he needed to get it off his chest, he needed to say it out loud. He also knew that Stiles was a great person, so even if he didn't feel the same, he would never let the new information bother him or change the way he looked at Derek, he'd never judge Derek for having feelings. Never. Stiles is a great , and understanding person.

Derek told him. he told him everything from, Paige, to Kate, to Jennifer. he also told him about the fire, what exactly happened, how it happened. hoe he blamed himself, and how it changed him. And Stiles listened, just sat there patiently, and listened. Which was weird, since Stiles was always talking, always making jokes or being sarcastic. But this time he wasn’t. He just listened.

Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat quicken when he mentioned the word love. Each time. And again when he mentioned Stiles in his story. But what Derek appreciated was that Stiles, he didn't interrupt.

Derek told Stiles that he didn't really care if Stiles had loving feelings for Derek, cause that's not why he told him. He just needed to tell someone about his feeling, something he hadn't done in years, and almost forgot how to. And again, Stiles is just listening.

Stiles shuts him up, by that nickname that Derek seems to hate, but secretly loves. Sour wolf. and Stiles tells him something that changes his life. '' I love you too, Sour Wolf’'.

Derek didn't know how to react to this, he didn't prepare for that, he wasn't expecting Stiles to love him back. In all honesty, he had expected Stiles, so leave. Though, if Derek looked back over their time together, can see, that of course he loves him. He always did really. Derek just didn't let himself see it, cause he didn't cope well with feelings back then, always tried to ignore them, trying not to show his to anyone.

So It was the best decision of his life. Cause Stiles loved him back. Stiles was in love with Derek. Derek had never been happier. Derek smiled. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years. And it felt amazing. He was happy, and it was all because of Stiles.

 

_______________

 

5 years later after the confession of love from Derek, many bullet wounds, many injuries, many fights later, they were still madly in love, and didn't hide it one bit. 

The sheriff was surprisingly okay with his son dating the werewolf, and muttered ''finally'' when they both told him the news.   
Scott was shocked to say the least, because Scott is Scott, and never sees the obvious. 

Lydia said the same as the sheriff, and gave Derek the ''if you hurt him...'' speech. Which was actually kind of intimidating, since none of them really knew exactly what a banshee was capable of.

Everyone else seemed very okay with the new couple. 

____________

 

7 years after the confession of love from Derek, he proposed to Stiles.. He got down on one knee, and told Stiles all over again just how much he actually loved him, and didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone but him. Stiles cried, a lot, but so did Derek. Though Derek would never admit to anyone that he did. Stiles said yes and kissed Derek deeper than ever before. He was still on love.

____________

 

8 years after the confession of love from Derek, they got married. A small ceremony, only the closest family and friends. Even Coach showed up. They stood there, at the alter, and said their vows, and I do’s, and had never been more in love.

___________

 

10 tears after the confession of love from Derek, they were adopting their first child. A 3 year old boy named Jake. Cute little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Derek absolutely loved him, and so did Stiles. Derek loved that Jake was actually born werewolf. so he would have someone to train, someone to teach, and someone to protect. Stiles, loved that Jake was similar to Derek, though they weren't related by blood.

_________

 

30 years after the confession of love from Derek, they were both getting older, both in their forties. Jake, all grown grown up, and moved to London, to study.

Stiles got sick. Cancer. Something so unexpected, no one was ready for.   
Derek had talked to Scott, asked him if he was willing to give Stiles the bite, if Stiles was willing. Of course Scott would do that, he didn't want to lose his best friend. But Stiles didn't want it. He wanted to die human.   
So now, Stiles in the hospital bed, it was his home now. He was too sick to go home, and Derek didn't leave his side, and never wanted to.

One day, when Stiles woke up, he felt different. He didn't know how but it was different. And when Derek woke up, and checked on him. He could smell it. Death. Stiles could feel it. It was time.

An hour passed, and Stiles could feel himself getting sleepy and relaxed. He was scared, it was like everything got lighter, everything seemed brighter, yes it seemed so dark.  
He forced out the words ‘' I’m still so in love with you Derek Hale, I’ll always be. You're still my sour wolf''. Derek cried, silently, the tears fell, but he didn't make a sound.

Derek kissed him, told him he loves him, and that he should let go, get peace. Cause Stiles deserved that after all the pain he'd been through. and he did. Stiles let go. Feeling himself slip away. The man he loved holding his hand. His husband. His light. His life. His sour wolf. And Derek lost his rock, his anchor.

But Derek didn't regret anything, and neither did Stiles. 

They would always be in love.


	2. Station Shooting

 

  
The one where Derek is a deputy, and he's helping the sheriff with a case one night, when people break into the station to erase the evidence, but to get to the evidence, they shoot everyone in sight, including Noah and Derek. When stiles arrives at the station to bring both his dad and boyfriend dinner, he sees all the ambulances and doesn't know what to do. He's frozen.

  
When he looks towards the entrance he sees someone being carried out, and instantly recognize the person. Derek. Only seconds later another person is being carried out. This time it's his dad. he gets out if his frozen state, and runs up to them and goes directly for his dad to ask what happened. He can't talk very clear, but he manages to get out the words 'shooting' and 'evidence'. He runs to Derek, who is awake, but not much. When Derek sees Stiles, he mumbles 'love you' as he falls unconscious, blood everywhere, no sign of life, though Stiles can faintly see his chest rise and fall. He rides with Derek in one of the ambulances.

When they arrive at the hospital, Stiles is told to stay in the waiting room while Derek goes into surgery. He waits for about an hour, here and there getting updates that his father is doing okay and will be awake later. Which is the only reason he's still here waiting for Derek, cause honestly, if his dad wasn't okay, he'd be over by his side waiting for him. It is his father.

Suddenly a doctor comes up to him with a sad look on his face and Stiles knows... he knows what he's gonna say... but that doesn't make it any less painful. 'I'm sorry, he didn't make it through surgery', and that's when his life crashed down around him. He lost him. He lost the only person he had ever really been in love with, and he didn't get to say goodbye. He falls to the floor, now on his knees, holing his hands to his head. Crying. Sobbing. Screaming.   
Melissa, sees him and helps him up an hugs him. Maybe it was 10 minutes, maybe it was 2, Stiles doesn't know. He decides go go in to say it final goodbye though it wouldn't be right, since he was already gone, but he needed it. He needed to say the words.

He went in and held Derek's hand onto his cheek, as Derek used to do. Derek used to cup his cheek when he kissed him.  
Looking at his face, thinking of his smile, he was gorgeous when he smiled, and he didn't even know it. Derek was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, inside out, and he was more than happy to have been his boyfriend.  
Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek's lips one last time. Held his lips there for a few seconds, and then mumbled 'goodbye'.

When he felt it was time to leave, he went to his dad, who was still sleeping. He walks over and holds his hand too. Laying his head down on their hands and just lays there. Not thinking, not doing anything. Too tired, exhausted and sad, to do anything.

When the sheriff wakes up and sees his son there, he smiles, he loves the kid and he loves that Stiles is so loyal and caring. He is more than happy that he has the son that he have, despite how many times he have said that he wished he was less hyperactive, or less nosy, or less annoying. He wouldn't change a thing about his son, cause he's perfect the way he is, he is Stiles, he is a Stilinski.

  
The sheriff squeezed his sons hand, to let him know he was awake. Stiles looks up. Tear stains still on his face. Red eyes. Sad face.

The sheriff, starts to remember what happened, remembers the men coming into the station with guns, the shooting, getting hit by a bullet, seeing Derek get shot.   
He looks at Stiles and then asks, 'Derek?'. New Years fall down Stiles' face, as he said 'he didn't make it'.

The sheriff squeezes his sons hand even tighter and just looks at him. 'He was a good man. A good deputy. A good boyfriend for you.' The sheriff said, as Stiles shakes his head, with a small chuckle, as he adds ' he made the best cookies', and smiles. The sheriff places his hand on Stiles' cheek and moves his thumb across his cheek, 'I promise you, it's gonna be okay. I'm here'. Stiles lets out a sob and throws his face into the hospital bed, as the sheriff places his hand on his head, in his hair, comforting him.

  
'I know. You have the right to cry. You should cry.' And Stiles does, and he does for a while, until he falls asleep there. A comforting father, Derek gone and a broken Stiles.


	3. “I didn’t know you had a bedroom”

In all honestly, Stiles didn't know how it happened. He didn't know how it was even possible. but somehow it happened anyway. by now you're probably wondering what 'it' is, maybe you're not, but I'll tell you.

What happened to Stiles, is Derek hale. Derek, the broody, grumpy, stone cold werewolf, who people thought was a killer, that Derek.

He should hate him, he really should... but he don't. as a matter of fact, he does the complete opposite of that. He should hate the way that Derek always picks on him, how he thinks Stiles is a nobody, an annoying teenager, a spas, too hyperactive, too talkative, too loud. And of course, when you're in love with someone, it hurts when they think of you like that, And that exactly what he is. In love. Stiles is in love with Derek Hale. though he really shouldn't be. And if Derek were to find out, he would be dead in a second, cause Derek hated Stiles, or at least that's what Stiles thinks.

What Stiles doesn't know is that, Derek is actually just as head over heels with him, as Stiles is with Derek. But Derek is not a 'feelings' guy. He hates feelings, and does everything in his power to hide them, and not deal with them, ever. and it works. at least it does most the time.

Derek knows how Stiles feels about him, he can smell his emotions, and hear this heartbeat when he's around Derek, and its not hard to figure out that he does like Derek. but he's scared, more than ever actually. he feels like he knows stiles, but heals thought he knew Kate, and she turned out to be a killer. So he's stuck. He feels trapped. tread in his own mind. though he's scared, he wants tell Stiles, he was Stiles to know, but Stiles is a joker, he's always making jokes, uses his stupid sarcasm, and Derek doesn't know if hell be able to take his words seriously. but he's willing to try. 

Derek had called the whole pack together, to have a small pack meeting, not because there was any danger, actually for once, no one was trying to kill them or anyone else. The only crime in Beacon Hills at that moment was some shop lifting, a few minor break in's and some fights at the local club.

When everyone, but Stiles, had showed up, Derek got worried. Stiles was never the one to be late at pack meeting. in Fact he was always there early, Derek doesn't know why, but it's just how it is.

He goes to his room upstairs that none of the pack seems to know that he even has, and calls Stiles. He didn't pick up.

He tried again a few times, until he finally picked up the phone. He didn't say anything, all Derek could hear was his breathing, and it wasn't relaxed. 

''Stiles? Are you okay'' Derek said, but no answer. 

''Stiles? Where are you? Are you okay?''

''no'' Stiles said in a small voice, and Derek's heart broke a little. He had never heard Stiles sound like that.

''Where are you Stiles?'' He didn't know what to do, and Derek almost always knew what to do.

''At the cemetery.'' why was he at the cemetery? Derek thought, until re remembered... Stiles mom.

''Stay where you are Stiles, I'm on my way. I'm telling the pack the meeting is canceled.'' Derek waited for an answer, but Stiles just made this small sound and hung up.

It didn't take long for Derek to get the pack out of the Loft, and get to his car. The drive to the cemetery wasn't long, not more than 10 minutes. the Camero pulled up at the small parking space outside he cemetery, and he got out. He didn't know where Stiles' moms buried, so he used his sense of hearing, to see if he could hear Stiles over the loud rain and wind. then he heard it, small sobs and a heartbeat.

He ran towards the sound, and stopped in his tracks when he saw she boy sitting on his knees on the ground, head in his hands, sobbing. he slowly walked closer to him, and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, as Stiles had done when, Boyd, died.

Stiles looked up at Derek, and again, Derek's heart broke. he looked sadder than Derek had ever seen him. Red eyes, dark circles under his eyes, tears streaming down his face and he even saw a little blood on his lip, cause Stiles bites his lip when he's nervous or sad.

Derek slowly fell to his knees, and hugged the boy from the side, Stiles picked up Derek's other hand and held it in his own, and just squeezed it. They sat there for while, in silence, cause Stiles needed this. He needed someone to be there, but he also needed to let it all out.

After about 20 minutes of hugging, hand squeezing and crying, Stiles looked at Derek and said, in a very small strained voice, ''thank you'', and what the boy did next shocked him a lot. He let goof his hand, and gently placed it on Derek's cheek, looking into his eyes, then down at his lips, and slowly leaned in. Their lips met, gently, very gently, but it was enough. Enough for Derek's heart to beat faster than it ever had before, he could also hear Stiles' heart beating rapidly. 

Stiles broke the kiss, and smiled at Derek. He went to stand up, and so did Derek. Stiles looked one last time at the Stone with 'Claudia Stilinski' written on it, smiled and said ''goodbye mom''. he took Derek's had and pulled Derek with him to his car. 

The ride back to the loft was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They pulled up at the building, and went inside. Stiles leading the way, though Derek was the one living there.

when they were inside Stiles stood in front of Derek, took his hands and looked into his eyes.

''I love you, you know that right? i know i never told you, but you're a werewolf, you should probably be able to smell it or something.'' and no, Derek didn't know he loved him, he knew he had feeling for him, but Derek thought it was just one of those stupid teenage crushes. he didn't know Stiles loved him.

''i didn't know you loved me, Stiles. But i do now. '' he stepped closer to Stiles. '' i love you too.'' he said before kissing Stiles again. This time with more passion, and deeper than before. he absolutely loved the boy, and he'd do anything for him. anything.

Stiles broke the kiss, their lips still slightly touching and said ''I need a cuddle.'' and smiled against his lips. Derek pulled Stiles with him upstairs and lead him to his bedroom. He let go of Stiles hand, and walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. Stiles watched him do so, and only when Derek was comfortable, laid down himself, so close to Derek, that his nose was touching his pressed into his chest. This was the most comfortable Stiles had been in weeks, months, years, maybe even ever, and he didn't want it to stop. 

Stiles smiled against Derek's chest and said ''i didn't know you had a bedroom.'' Derek let out a small laugh, which made Stiles breathing stop for a second. Derek had laughed, actually laughed. And it was the most beautiful sound ever, and he wanted to hear it more often.

''i do, but only the most special people gets to know... you're the only one who knows yet.'' this made Stiles' heart flutter. He was special to him.

Stiles smiled again and nuzzled his face even more into Derek. he loved the smell of Derek. it was fresh and homey, and Derek uses this fancy cologne which is just perfect.

They both fell asleep there, and didn't wake up till the net morning, and they both felt happier than they had in a while. They were happy together.


	4. Kill you again

  
'Derek? '' Stiles called out through the loft. he had heard a sound, but Derek shouldn't be home yet. Of course there was no response either.

''Derek? is it you?'' he asked again, really hoping for a response, but no one answered.

He slowly walked to the kitchen, where he knew he had left his phone. but just as he was about to pick up his phone, someone came up behind him. They grabbed him around his neck, and put a cloth over his mouth, he struggled, but it was no use. within a few seconds, he was passed out.

______________________________________________________________________

Stiles woke up, didn't remember what happened right away, but it started to come back to him in small flashes. The sounds, calling out for here, reaching for his phone, grabbed by the neck, the cloth.

He had no idea where he was. it was really dark, and he couldn't see anything in front of him. He could smell wet concrete, musk and... gun powder? he stood up, tried to feel his way around, when suddenly he felt a door handle, though the door was locked, he still tried to open the door. He gave up after a few tried. if only he had been a werewolf, he would be able to get out.

He felt around the room a little more, to get a picture in his head of how the room was, and what was here. But there really was nothing there. Until he reached another door. He pulled the handle, and the door opened. he felt around for a light switch, and found it. when the light turned on, he was greeted with a bathroom. He looked behind him, and could now see the room because of the bathroom light. There was no items in the room. It was all made of concrete, and there was water dripping from the ceiling at some places. where the hell was he?

After what he think was about 30 minutes, he heard the door open. He looked up, and the face that greeted him, was all too familiar. Peter Hale. His boyfriend's uncle. Peter smiled at him, or more like smirked. he started to walk towards Stiles, showing off his claws, probably to show he got the power, and would kill Stiles if he as much as tried to run for the door.

''Hello, Stiles. Nice to see you again'' Peter said, as he was still smirking at Stiles.

''Wish i could say the same, but i can't.'' Stiles replied in a cocky manor.

''Still talk too much'' Petersaid, sounding amused.

''yeah, and i love it.'' Stiles, was still cocky.

''well i dont.'' Peter was now annoyed, and Peter is not nice when he's annoyed.

''too bad'' Stiles smirked, but that changed as Peter suddenly walked very fast into Stiles' face.

''You should really learn when to shut up'' Peter said, as he slit one of his claws down Stiles' cheek. A few drops of blood started to roll down his cheek, but Stiles' didn't want to show Peter that he was in pain.

''you see Stiles, my nephew doesn't know that im back in town, and that im here to kill, yeah, well, you. You are something special Stiles. I honestly have no idea what you are, but its special. Maybe its the Nogitsune that left some mark on you, but it's quite amazing.'' Peter now had a grip on Stiles' neck, and Stiles could feel his Claws sticking a little into his skin.

''but i dont just want to kill you, that would be no fun.'' he smirked again, Stiles hates that smirk so much.

'' you're gonna be in a lot of pain first.'' Peter said, right before taking a step back only to win his clawed hand across Stiles' stomach. Stiles screamed out in pain as blood poured out of him. He fell to the floor, arching his back in pain, still screaming.

'' And thats only the beginning.'' Peter said as he bowed down, gripping stiles face, holing it in place, as tears rolled down Stiles' face.

'' If i kill you, i'll get that little special touch you have, and i'll become even more powerful, not only that, but ill become an alpha again, and i really loved being the alpha. But i'm kinda split between killing you, and kissing you. cause god, it would be fun when Derek finds you dead, and i tell him i was all over you first.'' Peter smirked again, this time leaning closer and closer to Stiles, as he suddenly slams his lips onto Stiles'. Stiles struggled against his grip, but because he waist so much pain, losing more blood every second, he didn't have the power in him to stop Peter, so he gave up.

When peter broke the kiss, he looked pleased, and Stiles thought it was over, but Peter was not near done with the boy yet. He kissed him again, but this kissing all the way from his mouth to his neck, which made Stiles panic. Would Peter actually rape him?

As Peter is taking advantage of Stiles being weak and hurt, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, not at all hearing someone at the front door upstairs. It was only when he heard someone near the stairway to the basement they're in, that he's aware that they're not alone in the house anymore.

He shifted, Stiles watched as his ears got pointy, hair grew from his face, face completely changing, eyes turning electric blue, but they were somehow not as pretty as Derek's blue ones. He let go of Stiles, now covered in Stiles' blood too.

Suddenly, Stiles heard a loud roar. Derek.

''Peter i'm going to kill you!'' Derek yelled, and Peter seemed to panic, not expecting Derek to find them so fast.

''Oh really, Derek. you're gonna kill your own uncle? again.'' Peter yelled back at Derek.

''It felt pretty good the first time, I wanna experience that again.'' Derek said as he roared again, this time even louder.

Derek ran towards peter, Claws ready to slash his throat, but Peter blocked it so Derek only slashed his arm. Peter threw Derek at the wall, and smiled in victory. but it was a little too soon for that. Derek got up, Threw Peter at the wall, hitting the wall harder than Derek did, concrete falling off the wall. Derek ran over to him, before Peter could get up, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground. looking at Peter one last time, before muttering ''i win'', and slashing his throat, for the second time on his life.

As Derek watched the color and life fade from Peter's eyes, he stood up and walked over to Stiles. He was laying in a pool of his own blood, heartbeat faint, barely breathing.

''I'm here baby'' he said as he picked him up and carried him to his car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, because Stiles is human, he can't just heal from this. Derek could turn him, but Stiles wants to die human.

They got to the hospital, and Derek carried Stiles through the doors, Melissa being the first one to see them. she ran to them, and asked what happened, and all he could say was ''Peter'', and she knew exactly what was going on.

She got Stiles on a bed, and he was rolled into surgery as fast as possible. Derek had to stay in the waiting room. It felt like days went by, but it was only 2 hours, till Derek was informed that Stiles was out of surgery, and that he was gonna be okay. Melissa also let him see Stiles, though only family's allowed.

When Derek walked through the door to Stiles' room, Stiles was sleeping. he looked very peaceful. Derek walked over the bed, sat down on the chair by it. He took Stiles' hand in his and pressed his looks to it.

After about 30 minutes, Stiles' started to open his eyed, though it seemed difficult to him.

''Stiles, its okay if you just want to sleep. You don't have to open you eyes yet.'' Derek told him, but Stiles did open his eyes. the second his eyes adjusted to the light,he looked at Derek, and smiled.

''Seems like there's always something happening in Beacon Hills, huh'' He tried to laugh, but it hurt.

''seems like it. But ill always be there to have you ass.'' Derek said as he kissed Stiles' hand again. ''Your should sleep, Stiles, I'm not going anywhere. and your dad will be here later. Melissa told him you were okay, and i was here, so he didn't have to leave work, he didn't like the idea, but you know Melissa, she's good at convincing people.''

''Will you just hold my hand when i sleep? please.'' Stiles said in a sleepy voice.

''Of course Stiles. just sleep honey.'' And 5 hours later, Derek hadn't let go of Stiles hand once, and he wasn't going to.


	5. Wolf Man

Stiles' life have never been easy, actually it's always been quite the opposite of easy. But lately, everything have been a tat harder than usual. Scott, his best friend through out his whole life, got a girlfriend, and therefore spends all his time with her, meaning Stiles never sees Scott anymore Stiles is sure that he doesn't even exist in Scott's world anymore.

On top of that, he never sees his dad anymore either, since he's always working. And if he's not working, he's in his room sleeping or drinking, and stiles have leaned not to disturb him when he's doing that, last time he was slapped.

  
He still remembers as it was yesterday. Stiles just wanted to check up on his dad, and wanted to ask if he wanted dinner, but all Stiles got was an angry response. And when he asked his again, cause he didn't hear what he said, she sheriff got up from his bed, slapped Stiles hard on his cheek, slammed him against the door and said "leave me alone you piece of shit!". And Stiles did. He did leave him alone. Basically didn't speak to him since, and that was about 4 weeks ago.

And then there's school, Stiles is doing great, his grades are always the best they can be. And he used to love school, but not so much anymore, he have been skipping a lot lately, usually just showing up if he knows there's something important happening, like a test or something.

And lacrosse, he's always on the bench, and doesn't mind it anymore, I mean, then he can relax there. But then he goes home to an empty house, and he can't relax again.

But one day when things gets too much, he feels like escaping it all, he goes to the woods. They're not that far away from where he lives, so he doesn't even bother taking the jeep. He walks around the woods for a while, hours.

It's suddenly starting to get dark outside, but he can't bring himself to go home, he doesn't want to go home and know he's alone again. So he sits down on the ground, against a tree.

When he's been sitting there for about 30 minutes, he hears a loud howl, very close to him, but so far away he can't see what made it. And even though he's scared of whatever that thing is, and if it comes closer and maybe even kill him, he still can't find it In himself to get up.

Then he starts thinking, what if he dies, would anyone even notice. Would anyone miss him at all. Cause lately no one have talked to him, and Stiles didn't talk to anyone. No one seemed to notice that he was around, no one cared.

Suddenly, while stiles was thinking too hard to notice anything around him, a black wolf stood in front of him. He gasps when he looks at it's eyes. They're glowing a beautiful blue color. The wolf just looks at him, not doing anything, and doesn't look like it's gonna hurt him. "Okay, Big Guy. Please don't hurt me." He says, because maybe it'll work, who knows.   
The wolf steps closer to stiles, it's face right in front of him, he can feel it's breath against his face, and to say that Stiles is scared, it's an understatement. "Please done hurt me. I really don't feel like getting killed right now, I kinda wanna live right now."

  
Then the wolf takes a step back, and something incredible and terrifying happens. He could suddenly hear its bones breaking and moving, and it's fur disappearing and turning into skin, and suddenly, right before him stands a very naked, very hot guy.

Stiles has no idea what to do, I mean a wolf just turned into a man, right in front of him. The guy looks at Stiles with a smirk, since stiles isn't exactly looking at his face.

"You like what you see, huh?" The guy says. And Stiles moves his eyes up to his face instead, his cheeks feels like they're on fire now.

"I'm Derek." The guy speaks again, and Stiles, tries to say his name but all that comes out is "S-S-Sti-S" until the guy says, " I know you, you're the sheriffs son, Stiles" and Stiles knows that if he was standing up, he's knees would have bucked underneath him.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous." And stiles knows, it is dangerous, because apparently there are wolves walking around, secretly being humans.

"I-I-I know. I just, I just needed some s-space" he stuttered out, both because he's very shocked but also because he haven't spoken to anyone in a while. The the guy offers Stiles a hand to help him to his feet, and Stiles takes the offer, slowly, but he takes it.

"You need a ride home. I swear I'm not going to kill you, I don't do that sort of thing." The hot guy said. And even though he told stiles his name, he's still 'hot guy' in his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just walk." Stiles forces out.

"Do you have any idea how far into the woods you are? if you don't have a car, and use the trails, it'll take hours to get out." Hot guy said, while using his hands to point in the direction of the trails.

"I live just 10 minutes from here, and I have a car. I'll drive you home." And stiles knows it's stupid, but he actually wants the hot guy to drive him home.

"Okay. You can drive me home, but only on one condition." Stiles said. "You have to take on some clothes." The hot guy laughs a bit, and nods his head in agreement.

Derek started leading the way to his house. And he was right, it only took 10 minutes to reach his house, and damn, it was beautiful. It looked pretty new.

"I had it rebuild after a fire 6 years ago, so it's pretty new" he said as if he could read stiles' mind.

"It's pretty. And big. Wow" Stiles was actually pretty shocked. Cause this mystic hot wolf man actually lived in a pretty beautiful and big house. And Stiles knows he just met him, but he just seemed like the type to live in a cave or something.

"Come on in, and I'll go put on some clothes. I'll be right back" he said as he left up the stairs. And Stiles was left alone downstairs, looking around at all the picture hanging around. Probably Derek's family. And if those were his parents, then he understands why Derek was so beautiful too.

About 10 minutes later, Derek came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of dark fitted jeans, a plain white t shirt, a blue sweater jacket and a pair of black socks. Plain and simple, but wow. He's hot.

"I'm ready. Do you want something to drink first, or?"   
"Oh no, I'm good. Thank you though." And then Derek smiled at him, as he went to the front door to put on his shoes, and a leather jacket in his hand. Then walks to Stiles and hands him the jacket.

"It's cold and rainy outside. Put this on." Derek said and went to open the door. Stiles put on the jacket which smelled amazing to be honest.

When they got outside, and Derek had locked the front door, they both walked to the side of the house where Derek's car was. A freaking Camero. And that doesn't surprise Stiles at all, but still, a freaking Camero.

"I know I said I don't kill, but if you scratch my car, I will." Derek said with a straight face, and Stiles didn't know if it was a joke or if he was serious, but he was definitely gonna make sure not to scratch the wolf man's car.

"Why are you so uneasy? You're nervous and sad, and it's not directed on me. You don't wanna go home?" Derek said. And Stiles was very nervous, but yeah it wasn't because of Derek. But when the went home, this late, his dad was either gonna ignore him completely, and that would hurt because his had doesn't care. Or his dad could get angry and hurt him, physically, and Stiles didn't want that. Or maybe his dad wasn't home, and It'll just remind him that he was all alone. Always.

"I just- I don't- I just don't like being home much. There's many reasons." Stiles said.

"Tell me. Is it your dad?" That made Stiles more nervous. Everyone in this town thinks the sheriff is the greatest human being, and he'd never do anything wrong. And no one would ever suspect anything from him.

"What? How? How did you know? Everyone in this town looks as my dad as if he's an angel" stiles said in a nervous tone.

"Well, I don't judge a book by its cover. His dad's job is to be nice to people he meet, and fight crime and such. But I figured, maybe he wasn't that perfect in private." And Stiles suddenly sees Derek in a completely different way.

"Yeah... it's just, he's not always been this way. He used to be a loving father, and he used to care so much. But about a year after my mom died, he changed, and he never got over it."

"What does he do?"

"He just- he- he drinks. A lot. All the time." And Stiles doesn't know if he should add the abuse, but cause maybe Derek would tell it to someone, and his dad would get in trouble for it, and if his dad went to jail, He would have absolutely no one.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone Stiles, it's just healthy to get it out. To say it to someone. I'd rather help you myself, and all ways I can, than go and tell on you." Derek said in a soft voice. Stiles just sits there for a second. Not knowing what to say, or how to start.

Just not Stiles realizes that they're still in Derek's drive way. He never even started the car. He's focused on talking to Stiles instead.

"He- he beat me once.. maybe twice. I mean, I angered him, so I kind of don't blame him, but it hurt. And then he's either always working, drinking or sleeping. So I kinda don't feel like I have a dad anymore. I feel alone. A lot." And it felt amazing to say it out loud. It was the best he have felt in so long.

"You should blame him Stiles, there's never an excuse for a parent to hurt their own child. Never. Then it doesn't matter if you angered him, or anything. He should never have hurt you." Derek looked at stiles directly in the eyes, and Stiles saw something he had never seen in anyone before. He saw care, sympathy, hurt and most importantly, love. Not because he loved Stiles, but because he cared. Something no one had done, in years.

Stiles didn't know how to react, and he just met Derek, but he wanted to kiss him. It was a stupid idea, cause he didn't know Derek, but what he did know is that Derek can turn into a wolf, and that's crazy. But Stiles loves crazy.

But before Stiles can do anything, Derek kisses stiles. And Stiles freezes for a second, before returning the kiss. Slowing melting into it. As their lips move against each other, Stiles feeling the heat off of the wolf man, and Derek feeling the coolness off of the teen. For once Stiles doesn't care about his dad, Scott, school or anything else. Just Derek.


End file.
